


Doctor Who - Whouffaldi - Movie Night

by Samstown4077



Series: Whouffaldi [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Movie Night, Romance, Watching Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Clara and 12 having a movie night! Bonus points if they're watching Star Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Whouffaldi - Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfilled tumblr prompt. Clara and 12 watching Star Wars what ends in total fluff!

“Ah, Gandalf!”

“No, Doctor, that’s not Gandalf!” Clara groaned almost horrified.

“No?” the Doctor looked at her, like he always did, when he thought his companion was wrong but also was not quite sure he was right. His eyebrows close together, his lips pursed and his hands whirling first to the TV screen, then to Clara and then the back to the telly. “Of course it is Gandalf! I know a Gandalf when I see one!”

They were doing movie night - again.

As they were usually always in some sort of competition Clara had made a bet on who would reach the Tardis doors first, when they had been chased by some sort of semi double headed monster — down a corridor of course. She won and so she wished for doing a movie night at least once a month.

The Doctor had agreed, under huge complain, under groans and questions of how one could waste this precious life time with some boring adventure movie, when one could have the real thing. After all this time Clara was trained well in ignoring his childish behaviour.

The first movie had been “Jaws”.

“If you want a planet full of sharks,” the Doctor had still tried to get away from his betting debt, “I can get you one!”

“No, Doctor! I don’t want a planet full of sharks, who would even want that?” Clara had made him sit on the sofa in the library of the Tardis.

The Tardis had been kind enough to present them a large sofa, a big telly and even a surround system. Sometimes even the old girl needed a rest, or at least a bit of entertainment that wouldn’t kill anyone. At least not outside the screen.

“Fine,” he had grumbled, crossing his arms in his lap, like he was a petulant child. He had tried not to like the movie, had tried to do as everything that happened on screen was nothing to him, that he was bored.

Of course, Clara knew it was all the other way. When she had paused the film to get to the ladies, he was almost carrying her toward it, “Come on! The shark is coming! We need to know what is going to happen! Can’t you hold it?”

His favourite part had been “I think we need a bigger boat!” He made Clara replay the scene fifteen times in a row. She only did it because he was beaming at her afterwards every single time like a mad idiot.

This time they were watching Star Wars. And this time he had been looking forward to it, asking her all the time when it was movie night again, only to be slightly disappointed when she told him, there was no “bigger boat” in Jaws 2, and so they had settled on Star Wars.

“That’s Obi Wan Kenobi!” Clara motioned to the screen. In the first half hour she had to pause the film at least 12 times, because the Doctor found the depiction of the gravity generator (that was only seen for like 2.1 seconds) of the ship was absolutely not “in any way appropriate”. Let alone the spaceships that in his opinion missed the real aerodynamic.

“There is no wind in space, Doctor!”

“Yeah, that’s what you shall think!”

After that Clara had stopped to fight him on anything more.

“Obi What?”

“Obi.. oh, Doctor can we just watch the movie?” she looked at him with her planet size eyes, and he gave in. He always gave in when she looked at him like this. The truth was he didn’t care about the movies — yes, “the bigger boat movie” was quite a hit, but he only loved the film so much because Clara had shrieked over the attack of the shark and had then snuggled closer to him.

Also sometimes he couldn’t hold back his usual behaviour, his critics and his curiosity and sometimes he only did it to tease her.

Another 30 minutes later, Clara almost wondered if the Doctor had fallen asleep, but his thumb was still making little circles on one of her shoulders, while he sat behind her and she between his legs, her head resting against his chest and shoulder.

As if he could read her mind he quickly found something else to complain about, “What the hell is that?”

“That’s R2D2, we’ve met him before,” Clara explained quickly, glad she knew the movie already.

“How do you know it’s a _him_?”

“Well,” she turned around to him, eyeing him puzzled before she turned back to the screen, “I... don’t know. C3PO will know, right?”

“Who?”

Clara made a smacking sound, “The yellow tin head.”

“Ah, yes, well he will know. The yellow tin head and the blue and white tumble dryer,” Clara wondered why he always sounded so proud when he insulted people or things, or whole civilisations. Sometimes she guessed he made all this up centuries ago, waiting patiently for the one moment to give them a go.

“It’s a robot, not a tumble dryer,” in this moment she remembered Sally, one kid in her class, who was probably the biggest Star Wars fan ever. The girl would have freaked by now. Maybe she should bring them together, it would give quite a scenario.

“It looks like it,” was all the Doctor said, and then reached behind the sofa. “I almost forgot, I brought you the exploding sweet corn you wanted.”

Carefully he placed a large bowl of popcorn aside from Clara, taking a hand of it and shoved it into his mouth. Half of it fell over his jumper, and over Clara’s shoulders.

“You lost something,” she gathered some of the stray popcorns and held it up in her flat hand.

“Ah!” the Doctor cheered, grabbed for her wrist, bend over her shoulder and snatched the popcorn right from her hand, leaving Clara bewildered.

Yes, they were more tactile now. Hugs were no more a problem, even cuddling while those movie nights where a go now, but this… was new. His lips had literally sucked on her skin to get the food away.

She didn’t turn around, simply stared at the screen, thinking about it. Waiting for something from him. A reaction, but nothing came. Instead he pointed out Gandalf again, and titled Darth Vader Mister Asthmatic.

Then Clara grabbed the bowl and placed it into her lap, away from the Doctors reach, and waited till his hand landed in the emptiness.

“Where is the exploding corn? Did you eat it all?”

“Nope,” unsure if she really should do it, she hesitated but in the end, took a few popcorn pieces and then held them out on her hand again. Without looking, just like it had happened before, presenting it to him.

There she got her reaction. It was only a blink, where he hesitated, before he leaned over again, eating the popcorn from her hand.

Clara couldn’t help it, and turned around, the bowl in hand, staring at the Doctor, who didn’t know what was happening. He looked into the half full bowl, “Do you have to go for the ladies again?”

“No.”

He swallowed, and not only because he had some rest of popcorn in his mouth, “What is it then?”

“Why did you do this?” she asked, and gladly the Tardis muted the movie.

The Doctor got nervous, “Uhm… okay, you win. I did it to annoy you.”

“To annoy me?” it made no sense.

“Of course I know that’s Obi Wan Kenobi and that this is Darth Vader and that there is no Gandalf. I mean I am old, not stupid!” he began to quickly rattle along. “I was there at the premier! God, Donna was so keen on meeting Harrison Ford, I can tell you, so I took her.”

“I… I didn’t mean that, Doctor,” Clara stopped him. “The popcorn, I wanted to know why… hey wait a minute! You know the movie, in and out and still you ask all those ridiculous questions? To annoy me?”

“Yeah, ha!” he shoved himself up the rest to get away. “Look!” he pointed to the screen. “Luke is going to save the day!” then he grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at Clara, only to jump up and to run away.

“Oh, just you wait, Mister!” she jumped over the rest, pacing after the Doctor, who waited by the door for her.

“Wait, come on, Clara, my Clara!” he smiled at her, and she smiled back at him, grinning. “First one by the console wins.”

“What?”

A spark lighted in the Doctor's eyes, “The winner chooses the next movie and the loser…”

“What’s with the loser?” Clara anticipated it already.

“Feeds the popcorn!” and that’s when they both started to run for it.

The Tardis hummed amused, while un-muting the movie again. At least one had to watch the Rebels win.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Totally atypically for me writing a Whouffaldi prompt, but I liked the idea of fun, fluff and Star Wars. Hope you enjoyed it, consider a kudo, a comment or a message on tumblr. Thanks!


End file.
